Teen Titans: Rise of Trigon
It is a movie.It is a combination of the Teen Titans episodes Nevermore,Birthmark,The Prophecy,and The End trilogy,with minor differences.This took about 2 hours and 30 minutes. Nevermore(15-minutes) The Teen Titans are facing Dr. Light.Using hand-to-hand combat,he easily defeats the Teen Titans.The Teen Titans turns the tables on him again.Dr. Light rose up and defeats the Teen Titans using ultra-violet rays.The Teen Titans finally made him surrender.Now,the Titans went back to their headquarters.The Teen Titans are relaxing.In her room,Raven is meditating to keep Trigon at bay.But,Trigon distracts him,causing an imbalance.She fell unconcious,then,the Emoticlones came out,and teleports outside the Titans Tower.Later,the Teen Titans saw that several villains are attacking Jump City.They went outside and tried to find the villains.They finally reached them,those are the Emoticlones.(commercials)Meanwhile at the Titans Tower,in Raven's mind,she is facing Fire Demons.Back at the others,the Titans are trying to dispatch the Emoticlones.After that,they now brought the Emoticlones back to the Titans Tower.They brought them back to Raven,who is physically unconscious but mentally awake.In Raven's mind,she is facing Stone Gargoyles.Then,the Emoticlones came,who helped her in facing Fire Demons and Stone Gargoyles.After that,the Emoticlones were banished by Trigon.Raven and Trigon fought using magic.Trigon seems to be winning,then an explosion happened.Raven wakes up.Now,she goes with the Titans in the mall.(commercials) Birthmark(21-minutes) Category:Teen Titans The Teen Titans faced Dr. Light once again.Dr. Light proved he can keep up with the Titans.But,he gets defeated once again.The next day,Raven wakes up very early(like 3:00 or 4:00).When she goes downstairs,the Titans greeted her,"Happy Birthday".The Titans invite her to celebrate her birthday,but Raven said "No".Beast Boy insists her but she said,"I said no!!!",then the cake exploded at Beast Boy's face.Raven goes upstairs back to her room."I knew this was a bad idea",said Robin,before following her.He followed her.He told her that they had a bond.Raven said that there are some places in her mind where no one is allowed to enter.Robin leaves her alone,in her room.In her room,Raven was meditating.She said Azarath Metrion Zinthos several times.Then,she coughed.She felt that she is in a fiery atmosphere.Then later,she can breath well again.Meanwhile,Trigon is asking for Slade to send a message to Raven.The next day,the Teen Titans were alerted.(commercials)They went to Slade's hideout.They faced Slade's Commandos and Slade's Robots.After that,they fought Slade.He proved himself strong enough to handle the Teen Titans.Raven stopped time.But,Slade remains unaffected.She removed Robin from being time-freezed.Now,the two tried to escape,run,hide,and fight.After finding escape for a while,Robin asked Raven,how did she stopped time.But,Slade comes so the two kept on running away.Robin tries to protect her,but Slade beaten him up.Finally,Slade and Raven are at the tower,where Slade sends the mesage to her.Raven saw "the world she wanted to fulfill",as stated by Slade."This is not real.This is just a vision!",said Raven."Message sent",said Slade.Slade goes away.Raven unfreezed the time.The next day,the "Happy Birthday" greeting happened again."We're gonna need ice cream",said Raven."I knew this was a bad idea",said Beast Boy."Give it a rest",Robin said.(commercials) The Prophecy(22-minutes) The Teen Titans are now focusing on Slade:about his plans and for whom does he work for.The Teen Titans faced Slade's Commandos,Slade's Robots,Fire Demons,and Stone Gargoyles.Slade appears on top of a building,saying "I'm here".When the Teen Titans tried to go on top of the building and fight him,he disappeared.They kept on chasing him.Later,Marks of Scath covered Raven's body."Raven,what's the matter"asked Robin.Raven hides it with her cloak,saying "Nothing.I'll go find Slade in an other way".Raven flew away from the Titans.The Teen Titans saw and fought Slade,not letting him get way again.Meanwhile,Raven tries to open the seal of Azarath.There,she saw her mother Arella,and asked help from her.But Arella refused.Raven gets shocked because the place was just a big illusion and that Trigon destroyed it and killed its inhabitants.(commercials)Meanwhile,Slade escapes.They followed him in the library,but they later lost his track.Then,they got cornered by Green Ghosts.They fought those but they later ran away.They found escape for a while.But,they found Slade too.Raven goes back.She fought Slade with immense power.Now,the Teen Titans left him.The Teen Titans were back at the tower and Raven told them that Trigon will rise,no matter what they do to stop it.(commercials) The End(21-minutes) Raven is acting weird the whole morning until afternoon.She baked pancakes,fought Plasmus with the Titans,went to the pizzeria,played extreme stinkball with Beast Boy and Cyborg,and joined Starfire.Later,they were at the forest.Then Raven falls to the ground,with Marks of Scath appearing in her whole body.Now,the four brought him in a state of the art room.And she was given 25-cents by Beast Boy.When the Titans leave,she said "Any luck in the world can't save us now".Meanwhile,the Teen Titans faced Slade and Fire Demons.They pull out the stops just to save Raven.Later,Raven decided to join Slade.The others are unconscious.(commercials)The Teen Titans later rose up.They went back to the the library and followed Raven.Meanwhile,Slade and Trigon had an argument.Slade threw multiple fireballs at him but Trigon replies,"I gave those powers to you and I can take it away from you".Slade lost his fireball abilities.Back to the Titans scene,Raven created a dark glass to prevent the Teen Titans from following her."I'm sorry",was her last words.Robin comforted Starfire.Now,Raven opens the portal.Trigon emerges from the portal.The atmosphere became hell-like.Everyone turned into a stone,except the Teen Titans.(commercials) The End, Part 2(22-minutes) Robin is alone,thinking that he is separated from the other Titans.He falls down,but Cyborg grabbed his hand.Now,Robin is back with the Titans.They decided to attack Trigon using some of Raven's powers.But,they failed.They were sent back at the library again.Slade appears,but he gets attacked.Slade said he is offering assistance.He told the Titans that he knows a path that only one of them can take.Robin accepted the deal,and Slade gave the Ring of Azar to Starfire.Now,Robin said goodbye,as he and Slade walk to the dungeon with pits of lava.Now,the three Titans made an attack to Trigon.Then,they used the Ring of Azar to attack him,but,Trigon created counterparts of the three Teen Titans.(commercials)Meanwhile,Robin and Slade use a wooden canoe to pass through the pit of lava.The canoe later melted.Then,they decided to jump on stones.But,Fire Demons,Green Ghosts,and Stone Gargoyles surrounded them.They decided to fight them.Meanwhile,the Titans fight their evil counterparts.Back at the dungeon,Slade and Robin kept on fighting.Later,Robin and Slade walks through,out of the dungeon.Meanwhile,the Titans fight their evil counterparts.Slade now leaves Robin.Now,Robin enters the chapel and looked for Raven.When he saw Raven,she wears white outfit and looks like a kid. The End, Part 3(17-minutes) The Titans are losing the battle.The Ring of Azar was destroyed.Meanwhile,Robin and young Raven are escaping from the dungeon.Robin told her a story about herself.Then,the dungeon is collapsing.Meanwhile,Slade faces a Giant Guard.He got beaten up. Meanwhile,the Titans finally defeated the evil counterparts.Now,Robin escaped with Raven from the dungeon.Then,the Titans attack Trigon but they failed.Trigon comes to them.But,Robin,Raven,and Slade came.They attacked altogether.Raven told the heroes to rise up but they can't.Robin said that it is her story and she'll make the next chapter in her life.Trigon decided to finish her but Raven protected herself.She transformed into White Raven."Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath! I was raised by my friends! They are my family! This is my home! And you are not welcome here! Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!".Now,Raven destroyed Trigon and turned the world back to peace.Now,everything is back to normal. Category:Fan Fiction